Bella Notte
by Little-Laphi
Summary: A oneshot of Feliciano and Ludwig. Feliciano pleads for Ludwig to sing a certain song for him. Ludwig finally complies and does exactly what Feliciano want.


watch?v=MqDecFiIV3M

"Come on Ludwig! You have such a beautiful singing voice! Please do it. Just for me," Feliciano pleaded. Ever since he heard him sing to himself he wanted Ludwig to sing just one specific song for him. It was from the movie Lady and the Tramp, Bella Notte. The movie came from America, but it had a specific song that he'd loved when he watched it with Alfred.

"It's too embarrassing Feliciano. I'm not doing it!" Ludwig's face was a light pink as he finished reading the lyrics to it. Ludwig always thought his voice was too deep to sing such romantic songs. _Weren't the songs_ _supposed to be gentle and soft?_ Ludwig thought when he was trying to think of other excuses for not singing in front of the other. "Besides your voice is better for these types of songs," He said to him. Feliciano pouted, and frowned. "Please Ludwig? Please sing it for me?" He began to plead again. Feliciano was desperate for him to sing it. Ludwig could deny this for as long as he could, but when Feliciano had those puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist him. The Italian's lip stuck out and his brows furrowed. He even almost looked like he was about to cry.

Ludwig could only groan and give up to him. "Fine... I guess I can sing it for you," Ludwig grumbled. Feliciano's face lit up as he allowed to sing for him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Ludwig!" The other man hugged the German when he stood. Ludwig just pat his back, and smiled sadly. "No... Problem, Feli."

Ludwig stared at himself in the mirror. Feliciano told him to put on a suit for some odd reason. It was strange to him, but he felt Feliciano was a reasoning behind all this nonsense. To Ludwig, it felt as though they were about to go on a date of some sort. He remembered the last time he tried going on a date, which had ended miserably and him embarrassing himself. Ludwig loved Feliciano and he didn't have the slightest clue to show it without being embarrassed, or too caught up to tell him. Maybe Feliciano did love him back by making him do all these wierd things. Ludwig hoped it was the case maybe.

Feliciano made a certain spot and time for them to meet for what he was going to do. The meeting spot was quite odd to go to for what he dressed into, but Ludwig did as told. The German thanked Feliciano as the location was not in a public space. He began walking down the hallway and into the large, yet empty, and dark room. The sun just had set moments ago, and bright, shining stars were in the sky. The room was not completely empty, though. It was a piano near the right corner and there was bookshelf's against the walls and lined completely with books about anything they dared to hold. The old and almost unused room seemed to be a perfect spot for just singing for himself and Feliciano. Ludwig had waited in that room for a while for the italian man. He started giving up hope and thought he wouldn't come even though he requested for him to sing for him.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting Ludwig! I tried to put on this tie, but it didn't necessarily work out." Feliciano's tie was still hanging around his neck, but at least he was fully clothed. Ludwig groaned when he heard Feliciano got sidetracked by a simple task like putting on a tie correctly. "You need to learn how to put these on correct. Do you need me to teach you again?" He asked him. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and pouted. "But I like when you take care of me! It's better when Ludwig does it for me," Feliciano beamed. The German man did not say a thing. He didn't know what to say to what the silly Italian just spoke of.

"You're ridiculous..." he muttered under his breath. "All you want me to do is song this song for you, right? Why did you want us to dress up in such fancy clothing?" Ludwig finished tying Feliciano's tie with his final movements of tightening it near his neck, but kept it a little loose. Ludwig knew many of the strangest things about Feliciano things like, he didn't like his tie too tight, or that he can paint a picture with a slice of pizza in his other hand. "I thought we should look professional, you know like they do in regular performances!" He explained, cheerful as ever, and even with the usual vocal tics he has. Ludwig cleared his throat before he asked the other man a question, "When do you want me to start singing?"

Feliciano thought for a moment before he responded and hummed slightly, yet quietly when he did. "Well, whenever you want Ludwig! I don't want to make all the decisions for you. That's too demanding of me," He justified. Ludwig simply nodded at the fact he gave him a choice this time. Ludwig himself decided for a little moment. When he did he thought now would be as good time as any to get this embarrassing favour off his back. The blonde stood back a step to have room, and breath. He closed his eyes as he took a deep relaxing breath to calm his nerves. He opened his eyes to start singing. Feliciano quickly took a hold of Ludwig's hands before he started. He was gentle when holding his own firm, large hands. When Feliciano did so, Ludwig smiled gently.

 _Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night_  
 _And we call it bella notte_  
 _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_  
 _On this lovely bella note_

Feliciano's tried to contain his happiness when Ludwig was now singing. He was really singing just for him. He could tell that the German's face was getting red with embarrassment. The Italian wanted to give Ludwig a few reassuring words, but he wouldn't want him to mess up. So, instead he kept smiling for him. Feliciano suddenly thought of an idea while Ludwig was embarrassed by his singing. He wanted to dance along with him. The shorter man thought that he distract him enough from not being embarrassed, but to almost focus on singing. Ludwig knew how to waltz, right? Feliciano took Ludwig's arms and made them rest on his waist, while Feli put his hands on Ludwig's shoulders.

 _Side by side with your loved one_  
 _You'll find enchantment here_  
 _The night will weave its magic spell_  
 _When the one you love is near_

When Ludwig sang the lyrics he noticed how much the lyrics fit in to this very moment. The room wasn't exactly perfect, but it was being used for just them at this moment of time. He was so close to Feliciano, the most wonderful person he thought he had ever met. As the two began to waltz Ludwig's fears and embarrassment were floating away from him. Both of them were constantly stepping on each other's feet, but neither seemed to care. Feliciano's honey brown eyes were kept on Ludwig. He was completely focused on his listening by now. Ludwig took Feliciano's right hand and held it gently at the side's of their faces. Their fingers then intertwined together on their own accord. Ludwig's eyes softened when he noticed their hands together like so.

 _Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right_  
 _On this lovely Bella notte_

Ludwig was seemingly already halfway done through the song. He wants to be here forever with Feliciano. Dancing, singing, and being close in general was making his heart burst. He knew what exactly what he was feeling, though. He was feeling love of course for this silly Italian. The two of them waltzing around the empty, and dark room with the moon and stars only used for light. They were so happy together like this. When Ludwig started to sing the first verse once again this time Feliciano decided to join singing with him. Ludwig was a little suprised, but kept singing his best for him while they danced.

 _Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night_  
 _And we call it bella notte_  
 _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_  
 _On this lovely bella notte_

The lyrics held so much more meaning to Ludwig when Feliciano, to singing with and to someone he loved dearly. Even when he didn't want to do it in the very beginning he knew now that he would do this any day for him. Ludwig loved making Feliciano happy like this. The Italian's voice was so smooth and full of emotion. An emotion that Ludwig wanted to know of. Sometimes his voice was tremulous, Ludwig guessed it was from the excitement it held in him.

 _Side by side with your loved one_  
 _You'll find enchantment here_  
 _The night will weave its magic spell_  
 _When the one you love is near_

Feliciano did not want the singing to end. He did not want the dancing to stop, either. It either of them stopped singing it would be a pitch black void with quiet static in his ears. Those are the true nights where he wants to wake up from nightmares haunting the back of his mind. Ludwig's singing made him feel something deep within himself. The feeling was an old sort of nostalgia, but he soon realized it was love. Feliciano remembered the last time he had ever loved and never thought he could again. He was of course wrong. He had gone and fallen in love with the beautiful, handsome German singing for him right in front of his eyes. Ludwig was truly the light to Feliciano's eyes.

 _Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right_  
 _On this lovely Bella notte_

Both of the two faded out in to quiet. Feliciano knew that this would happen. It would stay dark, quiet, and scary until someone said something and then himself and Ludwig no longer stay close together like this. "Feliciano..." Feliciano shut his eyes and breathed in sharply upon hearing Ludwig. "I love you." His eyes opened wide. The Italian was surprised with the other's sudden words. Feliciano knew exactly what to say, and he wanted to say it over and over again. "I love you too Ludwig. I love you so much. Much more than I ever thought I could ever feel my entire life," Feliciano told him. Ludwig seemed quiet for a while. Feliciano was hoping he was smiling, and joyful.

"Can I kiss you?" Ludwig asked him. All Feliciano could do at this moment is smile. Eventually he replied, "Of course Ludwig!" The Italian thought he was about to die from happiness at this moment of time. Ludwig immediately landed his lips on Feliciano's own, kissing him deeply. When Ludwig was kissing him it felt like his own Disney movie had ended, and he finally got his true love in the end. This was something Ludwig had been waiting for for as long as he could remember. To finally be with Feliciano, the man of his dreams. This truly was a bella notte


End file.
